The Fifth Pyramid
by marcus648
Summary: Lara Croft is sets off on another adventure in search of the lost Fifth Pyramid said to contain untold fortune for the discoverer


**The Fifth Pyramid **

Many years ago Egyptians worshipped Gods of all different kinds, and for the pharaohs of these times, great pyramids were built as a final resting place for them. Filled with many treasures, the tombs were also booby-trapped to prevent grave robbing. They included poison traps and triggered entombment, which for anyone daring enough to enter would prove more than a worthy adversary.

The knowledge of the pyramids is limited and little is known about the magnificent structures, but as many do not know there is a fifth, lost pyramid hidden in the plains of Egypt built solely for certain gifts the people would receive from the gods for building it. However, the people involved in the construction of this, lost pyramid, were put to death when their plans were found out by the Pharaoh who didn't want to be exceeded. Especially not by some of his workers who might have gained magnificent powers and brought destruction to the world or the complete opposite.

Nobody knows the whereabouts of the fifth, uncharted pyramid, except an adventurer, known not only for their skills in finding other ancient artifacts but in escaping death by doing so, Lara Croft has located a significant piece of information. This Information, which has been passed down by word of mouth and mythical tales will set her on her way to find the three pieces needed, to open the stone doors of the ancient pyramid once again after more than 6000 years.

Her journey begins in Rashîd where the original Rosetta stone was found, which helped decipher Egyptian hieroglyphics. However, a piece of the stone that was missing from the main basalt slab is said to be hidden somewhere in the town, which informs the bearer of it the location of the first piece of the key to open the final pyramid. Lara must find this piece if she hopes to get what she wants.

'Vrrrum' went Lara's jeep as she drove across the desert plain in search of the small town. _Where is this place? _Lara thought to herself as she drove over the seemingly endless sand. A group of scorpions crossed the sand dunes as the jeep's wheels brought up a mini sand storm that trailed off covering Lara's tracks. Suddenly Lara spotted the rooftop of an old mud-brick house. _This has to be it_, she thought as she increased the speed of her jeep, closing the gap between the town and her.

The wheels crunched the sand as the jeep grounded to a halt in the centre of the town. The scene inside was typical of ancient Egypt; there were many mud-brick houses with people living inside, daily everyday jobs were completed under thatched rooftop canopies, food was being cooked in outdoor, domed ovens. It felt so homely to Lara. Without the stress of everyday life that she had to deal with it seemed like a good place to tone down and relax for a while, or at least until she found the man who was going to give her that certain information she needed.

She decided to take refuge in a nearby house and ask if she could stay the night. "Hello?" she said as she walked through the sandy archway. "Is anybody there?" She was in what looked like a kitchen. A wooden table sat in the centre of the room with bowls from the morning breakfast. _Someone definitely lives here_, Lara thought as she walked further into the house.

"Are you looking for someone?" A woman wearing a white tunic and carrying a basket of just baked bread stood in the archway. The delicious smell filled Lara's nostrils; she just had to have some because she hadn't eaten a thing since leaving England and was famished.

"Yes. Would I be able to stay the night here I'm tired from my journey down here and I'm awfully hungry too." Lara said as she stared at the basket of bread. "I'll be gone as soon as I find a man called Guntrae regarding a few facts. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes, I will take you to him when my work is finished. You can rest here for a while. No offence but it looks like you need it, and you can help yourself to some food while I'm gone". The woman laid down the basket on the table and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, my name is Isis".

'Mmmnn', the warm desert breeze hit Lara's back as she turned over on the straw filled mattress. Her eyes were blurry from the bright sunlight streaming through the window. She had taken a few pieces of bread and glass of water before taking a much-needed rest. She rolled over on the bed and faced the wall thinking about what she was going to say to Guntrae when she found him.

_What is that woman doing around here? Why does she want to find the Lost Pyramid?_ A tall man, draped in a cloak covering his face, walked slowly up the mud-brick stairs. He approached an old square wooden door, which closed over an arch. Turning the handle, the old door creaked as he went inside. There was a wooden bed in the corner of the small stony room and there was a bump in the blankets. _She must be sleeping in there_, he thought as he advanced toward the bed. Pulling out a knife, which was concealed under his cloak, the man plunged the knife through the blanket.

The man suddenly felt a huge pain in his back as he doubled over on the floor. He had been kicked in the back by someone but couldn't see who it was through his tear blurred eyes. The figure kicked him over so that he lay on his back and he realised that it was her.

"Nice of you to drop in", Lara said as she examined her intruder. "So what brings you here murdering an innocent woman like me?". Aiming her pistol at him she removed the cloak from his face and he appeared to be no more than a dirty 'street rat'. "Who are you working for and why did they send you here?"

The man struggled with his words "It was my mentor, Hundren Re, he told me that you had to be destroyed. That it would be too dangerous for you to find what was hidden in the pyramid".

"How did he know that I was looking for the pyramid?" Lara asked intrigued. Although she wanted information from this, hired assassin, she wasn't going to give him any leeway. She grabbed him around his neck and pushed him further against the wall.

"He doesn't tell me things like that I'm just the hired help". He said, now struggling to get free. "Now let me go"

"I will, but first I want you to go to you your mentor and tell him that if he interferes with my journey again then he'll be the one who's in danger". She let go of him and escorted him out of the house by gunpoint and he ran off hidden by the bustling town's work.

"Oh you're awake", Isis said as she entered Lara's bedroom. "I've finished my work and I will now take you to Guntrae".

"Alright", Lara walked past the young woman, "I've just got to get a few supplies in case from my truck and then we can get moving". She walked down the steps and through the archway until she reached outside. Fresh air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath, readying herself for meeting. Clambering into the jeep she came out with two gun holsters, strapped them to her legs, and placed a pistol in each. _Just a precaution_, she thought to herself. After what had happened earlier on she needed to watch herself.

"Are you ready?" Isis asked as she joined Lara outside. "Then let's go". Isis took Lara along a desert trail which led far away from the town itself and into the sand dunes. There seemed to be endless sand on the horizon until Isis pointed to a cave-like gap in the distance. As they got closer to it Lara realised that it was somebody's home. There was an old wooden makeshift door at the front. She approached the door and pushed it open. Inside were steps leading down to a more solid looking door.

"Do you know your way back Lara?", Isis asked "because this is as far as I'm going".

"Yes I'll be fine, but why are you leaving?" Lara asked intrigued.

"People say that this Guntrae is a mad man who practices magic. Although I've never seen him do anything I'd rather stay away". Isis said as she turned and walked back along the trail to the town.

_Well that was weird_, Lara thought, _I hope I'm not getting myself into any more trouble_. She opened the thick, heavy wooden door which led into a large room, curved at the back. It was reasonably cooler down there because it was underground which was a welcome change to Lara.

In a home-made overstuffed chair sat an old man. He was drinking a cup of Hot Chocolate and was staring straight at Lara. "Ah, you must be Lara Croft", he said, "I'm Guntrae, and I believe you have come to talk about the Fifth Pyramid". Lara nodded. "The story has been passed down and was thought to be an old myth, but I know that it is true. That it isn't just a made up story. After all I have with me here the piece of the Rosetta stone that you've been searching for".

"How did you get it?", Lara asked.

"One of my ancestors was one of the men who built the Pyramid. The writings of this occasion had been placed on the Rosetta stone. But he knew that it was too powerful to let just anyone have it as what lies inside could destroy mankind. So before he was executed by the Pharaoh he arranged for the piece to be taken off and hidden. After all these years it returned to the family line and has been passed on for generations. That is…until you came along". He paused thinking for a moment. "Why do you seek such power? What has possessed you to search for out this pyramid?".

"There was a story I was told by my father when I was young. About a pyramid being built that brought great power to its beholder, but before they could gain the power they were found out and sentenced to death. They refused to inform anyone of its location. So therefore the pyramid was lost with its creators and has been covered with sand for thousands of years never to be seen again". Lara walked across the room. "And I want to see what the big fuss is about".

"You do realise that if I give this piece, you will have a long and dangerous road ahead of you". Guntrae warned. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure and I can't give up on it now because my curiosity will just eat away at me until I do". She stood at the back of Guntrae's chair, resting her elbow on the top.

"Very well then" , Guntrae got up from his chair and walked over to the back of the room. He moved the carpet away, revealing a secret compartment. Inside was the piece that Lara had been searching for. He handed it to her and she examined the slab. It was made of black basalt and was in very good condition for the years that it had been kept for. Although there were a few cracks in it, Lara could still make out the etchings in the stone. _Great_ , she thought, _now I've got to translate it_.


End file.
